


樱桃

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 十六岁刚分化的小Omega里昂迷迷糊糊就嫁给了校董Wesker并度过一个不怎么被怜爱的初夜





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是WL和JL  
> 小妈文学  
> 严明的ABO社会，体制婚姻，A和O分化后就准备进入婚姻并尽可能多的生育后代  
> 片段灭文

他换上了丝质睡衣，在镜子里看到了自己单薄的身影。Wesker是个有经验的男人，让仆人准备的洗浴和护肤品全都没有香味，为的是不要掩盖他本身信息素的味道。他对着镜子里的自己抬起了手，看到自己蓝色的茫然的眼睛瞪得很大，仿佛一切都还是在梦里。

因为一切发生得太快了，一个月前他才分化，一周前他还是个中学生，但现在他却要乖乖等在陌生的屋子里，等待他的Alpha。

他对Wesker之前的所有印象，是在重要场合才能远远看到的校董之一，金发男人梳着整齐的背头，浑身上下透着精英Alpha一丝不苟的气息，气场稳固到让他觉得仿佛有无形的玻璃墙。在他第一次分化时，他想的完全就不是这样的人，他总觉得对方应该温柔而温暖，让他在脑子里全是被爱人操到哭泣的冲动里，安抚他，引导他，让他不要害怕。

这么一想他才发现，他现在害怕得无以复加，Wesker开门进来时他甚至害怕得浑身发抖。对方比他年长十七岁，而他甚至都还没有十七岁。他看到Wesker走过来，觉得自己应该站起来显得有礼貌一些，但他控制不了自己的腿，所有他能做的，只有勉强牵起嘴角，露出Omega该有的乖巧微笑。

Wesker的脚步不易察觉地顿了一下，然后来到了他面前。一米九零的男人俯视着他，让他觉得自己更加渺小。Wesker也穿着睡衣，仿佛这是一种仪式的制服，他却没有从对方如此闲适的衣着上看出任何柔软的感觉来。他仍然在微笑，但觉得自己很快就要坚持不住了。

“Leon。”Wesker的手指从他的前发划过，浅到透明的蓝色眼睛注视着他，然后释放出了信息素，混杂着男人身上本来就带着的酒味。Leon本来就迷糊的大脑顿时一片空白，Wesker解开了他的睡衣，不太温柔地抓着他的上臂把他提起来一些，然后扔在床中间。他不会动一般地看着对方踩上床，然后覆下身体，让Alpha的信息素包裹了他的全身。

那是很容易的事，毕竟他十六岁的身体还很纤细，个子也不高。热液从肠道里流出来时他甚至没感觉到，只会愣愣地瞪着上方，把之前生活教师教导过的一切都抛在了脑后。他的身体好像有些悸动，但他的大脑还在抗拒这一切。他张口呼吸，手指无措地抓着床单，看到他的丈夫仿佛露出了些许厌烦的神色，把深色睡衣也脱掉扔在一边，然后释放出了更多信息素，告诉他要柔顺乖巧，因为他马上就要被艹开和标记了。他的皮肤吸收了这些信息素，身体的入口迅速变得更加火热湿滑，子宫口也酥软起来，做好让Alpha连那里都插进去的准备。然而伴随情热升起的是他内心的莫名悲哀，他想要大叫，想说自己根本就不认识这个男人，这个年长的男人陌生到连自己被对方拉开的腿看起来都很陌生，细长白皙，但他一时间真的没认出那是自己的腿。

Wesker没有让他好好看看那根尺寸吓人的肉棒，似乎对于他的生涩只有无奈和不耐，用那根火烫的东西在他小巧的臀部中沾着热液滑动，再捋到了满意的硬度后，就让阴茎的头部抵住了还没有被打开过的入口。Alpha甚至连释放出一些安抚性质的信息素都没有，反而加强了控制，告诫他乖一点，好好忍耐。

只有十六岁的Omega更紧张了，有着服务天性的他想要把这件事做好，却无从下手，而他发现自己好像一直在发抖。Wesker的手掌圈着他的腰，几乎能把他完全圈住，然后往下来到他的胯部，抬高他泛着水光的屁股，然后试探性地往里插进来。Leon瞪大了眼睛，忘记了呼吸，他的入口虽然润滑足够，但并不匹配Alpha的尺寸，被撑开的疼痛让他下意识要扭开身体，结果只听到对方深吸了一口气，双手按着他的膝弯把他的腿按到了肩侧。第二次的插入也失败了，他因为紧张而颤抖，收缩得更厉害，这样的角度他完全能看到Wesker的器官，顿时还没有接触就害怕得哭了出来。

“不要，求求你……”他用手背难堪地捂着脸抽泣，发现自己居然真心实意地希望年长的男人放过自己。

可Wesker不为所动。

“不许哭。”

命令的话语伴随信息素的压制让他的喉咙哽住了，他不敢再发出哭声，只感到眼泪还在不断滑进鬓角。Wesker用两根手指暂时代替了阴茎，熟练地在他的入口内进出和交错，寻找他体内的敏感点，但找得也不是很用心，让他还是只有陌生的胀痛的感觉。接着火烫的器官又抵住了他，这次没有等待。

Leon向后仰起了头，薄而白亮的胸口向上挺起，像是不自觉地献出小小的乳头，整个插入的过程里，他都屏住了呼吸，胸膛也没有起伏。太痛了，他觉得自己被活生生劈开，硕大的冠部毫不留情地挤进去，接着是青筋明显的茎身，他的肠道容纳和记忆着Alpha的形状，压迫感越来越强，当他觉得这个折磨没有止尽的时候，Wesker停下来了。

“放松。”Alpha简短地命令，似乎也有些喘息，“还有一半。”

他简直要不顾命令地哭出来了，似乎不太满意他的反应，Wesker的手一把将他按回床上，固定着他的身体，然后继续挺进。他想放松，但他不知道该怎么办，也许是看他太痛苦，Wesker又有了退出去的意思，反而让他啜泣着哀叫起来。他的身体在这种极限的入侵下尽职地流出更多淫液，但都被堵在了肠道里面。Wesker终于摸了摸他的脸，仿佛想要帮他擦擦眼泪。

“你知道今晚必须做的，小东西。”

这大概是他在性爱开始到现在听到的最温柔的话了，Leon的鼻子酸了起来，不知为何竟然真的放松了一些。他小声地抽泣，温柔的蓝眼带着迷惘望向自己的丈夫，下意识想要更多的亲昵，Wesker却按住他的肩膀，狠狠地用蛮力挺进。他确定自己惨叫了，尽管耳鸣得什么也听不见，但Wesker捂住了他的嘴，另一只手却带着他的手按在了下腹上。他感到了薄薄腹肌下的陌生轮廓，Wesker一动，古怪的感觉就从身体深处蔓延出来，很像疼痛但又不像，让他恐慌又无力。Wesker开始抽插了，但还压着他的手，让他的手掌每次都一起感觉体内如何被挤压。Leon湿润的眼睛里带着惊恐，又被头脑尚不理解的快感染上雌性的讨好的目光，似乎总算意识到自己正在被标记的进程之中。

“叫几声。”

Wesker命令着放开了他的脸，于是他终于可以出声了，呻吟有点像惨叫，自己听着也觉得不对，可是他不知道要怎么让声音变得甜蜜又诱人，他只会因为可怕的被侵袭的感觉哭出声来。身体里面有个地方被Alpha的阴茎一碰就让他想要扭动，情不自禁地想要得到更多的摩擦，可当Wesker持续地这么做时，他却忍不住摇着头求对方不要这样。矛盾的感觉扰乱了Omega的小脑袋，他边哭边喘气，痉挛着迎来了第一次高潮，Wesker这时却轻轻抚摸他的乳头，让他叫得仿佛要发疯。接下来他完全无法控制自己的身体了，只知道在Alpha不间断的撞击下他重复地勃起和泄身好几次，身体虚软得像棉花糖，被辟得更开，艹得更深，进到了身体过于靠里的地方，让他迷迷茫茫地甚至自己伸手去小腹上确认。Wesker却改变了角度，刻意退开后的一次猛的挺进，龟头就进入了他体内的另一个地方。

Leon晕过去了几秒钟，渐渐恢复意识的时候可怜地伸出手试着抵在Wesker的腹肌上，无助地想要阻止对方的动作。内生殖腔被进入的感觉不是疼痛，也不像摩擦前列腺一般快感明显，但那种累积的古怪感觉让他知道更可怕的要来了，他不知道自己能不能承受得住。为什么Alpha如此持久他也弄不明白，哭着哀求了起来，求Alpha放过他，至少今天不要。然而Wesker变本加厉地握住了他相对纤巧的阴茎，让他再也无法组织语言。电流般的酥麻感从身体深处浸润般地弥漫开了，整个下腹都被笼罩时他全身紧绷却喊不出声音，在剧烈的心跳中感到了强烈的深度高潮。Wesker的精液在这个持续的过程中灌到他的子宫里，一股股地激射在内壁上，让他止不住地轻微痉挛，等他终于结束高潮，柔若无骨地喘息时，Wesker也终于把变软一些的阴茎从他体内抽出，让他轻柔地叫了一声。

结束了吗？他无法聚焦的双眼寻找着Alpha的轮廓，却感到自己被抱起来，亲吻了脸颊和唇角。然后，他被脸朝下重新放回床上，双手无力地垂在身体两侧。Alpha肌肉坚硬的身体又从他背后覆了上来，后颈肿胀的腺体突然被舔了一下，刺激又清凉的感觉让他惊醒了，他茫然地抬起头看着床头板，发现Wesker拉住他的双手手腕按在了枕头两侧。Wesker又舔了舔他的腺体，感受着他无法控制的颤抖，然后低声告诉他，要正式开始了。


	2. 玫瑰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高中毕业准备上大学的Jake回家，第一次见到了自己的小妈妈

Jake知道混账老爹再婚了，他只是没有出席婚礼，直到毕业假期才回到家。即便如此，在看到名义上的新母亲时他还是吃了一惊，一瞬间以为那是老爹带回家的风流债。

也太小了。他看着对方局促地略微低头，蓝眼睛却向上望着他的样子，一句你到底多大脱口而出。

“十六。”Omega下意识地回答了Alpha的提问，比他还小两岁。他尴尬之余，心想老爹真是恶趣味。他的新妈妈好像也不知道该怎么应付这么大的儿子，叫了他一声名字之后，两个人就相对无言了。

房子仍然大而空旷，添了些有颜色的瓷器，还插着鲜花，一副勉强重新有了女主人的样子，但还是没有什么Leon生活在这里的痕迹。他发现Mamacita也回来了，这是曾经照顾过他母亲的墨西哥女仆，现在显然又专门照顾Leon的起居。这样的安排让他感到父亲的不走心，不知道Leon会是什么心情。

而他居然在进门十分钟内就开始考虑起了Omega的心情，这也让他意想不到。因为母亲的事他一直对父亲有怨气，也不想给老家伙新娶的小娇妻什么好脸色，但Leon流露的稚气让他惊讶，小Omega在叫Mamacita的时候听起来仿佛奶声奶气的在叫妈妈，而这昵称原本的意味和妈妈差远了。

他说午饭自己吃时Omega似乎松了口气，他看到对方一副正要出门的样子，而车道上也来了一辆不认识的雪弗兰。Leon向他说了句晚上见就要出门，却被Mamacita拦住，让Omega戴上手环。

“我老爹这么怕他跑了吗？”他边吃东西边调侃。女仆亲昵地拍了一下他的后脑勺，“别针对那个可怜的小东西。”

他有些惊讶，他本以为以Mamacita和母亲过去的感情，女仆会“站在他一边”的。然而女仆摇了摇头，又叹息了一句，“可怜的小东西，已经怀孕三个多月了。”

那是Omega的孕期手环，出门时佩戴可随时监控身体数据以及实时位置，一旦有可疑变动，就会通知Omega的丈夫，警察和急救车，当然，也不是所有Omega怀孕时都能用上。

“他去哪儿？”

“和Beta朋友去公园，”Mamacita不以为然地说，“他说是他还在上学时最好的朋友。”

吃完饭他收拾了一下东西，打开电脑处理了一些工作，Wesker的资源不用白不用，而他正好也对医疗产业有兴趣。眼睛开始累的时候他在宅子里随意走动起来，发现曾经的主卧室仍然锁着，Wesker和新婚妻子睡在另一间卧室，是他母亲生病以后Wesker睡的那间，他往里看了看，里面也没什么改变，只是多了Leon的睡衣和拖鞋。父亲对于新妻子的随意态度处处体现了对于建立新家庭的漫不经心，而他并没有觉得丝毫庆幸，因为这并不是说Wesker有多怀念他母亲，而是混蛋老爹根本谁都不爱。

就算这样，Wesker还是把一个看起来好像昨天还在上课的孩子拖来结婚了，他情不自禁地想了一下Leon在父亲身下的画面，那无辜的小脸和仿佛很容易哭的大眼睛，就在这时，他也注意到了卧室里的香味。他本来以为是鲜花的味道，但那玫瑰味显然来自床褥和衣服，还混着一丝奶油的甜味，是Omega的信息素，好闻得有些过分。玫瑰味本来是很优雅成熟的味道，却在混进奶油味后，让人觉得Omega真是不折不扣的一块小点心。

浴室里味道更浓了，他把脸凑近浴巾，香味让他目眩神迷，只是令人不快地混着一些他父亲的气息。他更加努力地寻找Omega的味道，这次能辨认出怀孕的信息素了，那味道无法形容，柔和又温暖，虽然很弱，但还是让他感到血液直奔裤裆。

艹。他低声骂了一句，一把扯下那块浴巾，快步走回了自己的卧室，关上了门。因为毕业的关系他也有一阵子没有发泄了，勃起得又快又硬，浴巾绵软地覆盖在他脸上，他在套弄自己时放飞着情色幻想，而这次刺激到他的画面竟然是Leon的手腕被带上手环的那一瞬间。Omega的腕骨突出，手指纤长，手背的皮肤白得透明，让青色的血管清晰可见，修得圆润的指甲粉红晶亮，这么小巧漂亮的手就乖巧地伸出来，等待像衔尾蛇一般的黑色手环。然而在他的想象里手环没有套上去，他扔了它，抓住那些细嫩的手指拉到自己这边来，舔舐手腕内侧突突跳动的血管。可怜的小东西怀孕了，所以那看起来十分单薄的胸口是不是也会有微微凸起的小乳房？

他喘着气，意识到自己射得很猛，甚至溅到了盖在脸和胸口上的浴巾上。他举起浴巾，看着那些乳白色的液体慢慢变得透明，在高潮结束的放松之余，耻辱和厌恶也慢慢浮现。他把浴巾胡乱地塞在了床垫下面，决定去好好洗把脸。

天刚刚暗下来时Leon就回来了，他从窗户里看到Leon从车里走出来，绕过车头后走到了驾驶座的窗边，弯着腰仿佛在和里面的人说话。过了一会儿Leon进了门，弯腰换鞋，他坐在沙发上，若无其事地拿着一本书。Leon向他打招呼，他在看到手环时眼睛忍不住瞟向了Omega的腹部。看起来并不明显像是有了孩子，所以他转而注意到线条圆润的胯部和大腿。Leon在发现他盯着自己肚子看时下意识用手臂遮了一下，脸颊飞快地泛红了，加快步伐往卧室里走。

Jake想着小Omega走进卧室，走进浴室，也要洗洗脸平静一下的模样。接着Leon就会发现浴巾不见了，于是这个还是孩子的准小母亲会用叫妈妈的腔调呼唤Mamacita，在女仆表示不知情时，把浴巾的失踪自然地关联到他身上。这个陌生而高大的儿子会用自己擦过身体每一寸肌肤的浴巾做什么，小Omega敢想吗？会在想象的时候大腿变得滑腻吗？会夹紧双腿，无助地坐在浴室马桶上，绝望地望着天花板，羞耻地把手指往下伸吗？Jake不知道，但Jake知道的是，Leon没有出来吃晚饭。


	3. 苹果派

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake和小妈妈的第一次身体接触

在家里呆的越久，Jake就越明白父亲为什么娶了Leon。结婚和繁衍对Wesker来说不过是一种为了工作方便的社会压力，所以 Wesker选择最方便的办法，和看起来最省事的对象结婚。他的母亲就是这样，安静温柔但体弱多病，他怀疑Wesker是不是很庆幸母亲的体质不适合过多的生养，避免了出生更多麻烦的孩子。

他小的时候还试图取悦父亲，想在父亲面前证明点什么，或者用最没有自尊的说法，想要获得父亲的爱。然而难得回来一趟的Wesker在他把幼稚的全家福涂鸦或从学校得到的奖杯兴冲冲地呈上时，表情总好像看到一只没见过也不知为何会出现在家里的昆虫。

Leon也很安静，至少他在的时候是如此。小Omega嫁进来以后似乎就把学校相关的一切锁在了一个箱子里，书本，文具，Mamacita偷偷告诉他那里面甚至还有套啦啦队的制服。他不能想象这么悄无声息又苍白的小少年曾有过那样活泼的生活，在赛场热烈气氛里努力地跳舞加油，也许还会在比赛获得胜利时，有队员把他举到肩上。那画面生动到荒谬，而他所看到的Leon大部分时候似乎都在看书，也会抄写一些什么，有时候也会自己出门，乖乖地戴着手环，让司机接送。在女仆的监督下Leon时常去花园里散步以保证健康，尤其是阳光好的时候，但总的来说，Leon的生活在他看来，乏善可陈。

他回来的这三周里父亲都没有回家，女仆有时候会抱怨这一点，说孕期的Omega不能这么久没有Alpha信息素的抚慰，但又承认说至少头三个月里Wesker尽量陪伴了孕反严重的小妻子，在“可怜的小东西”无尽的呕吐和虚弱状态里没有露出过厌烦的神色，甚至会帮忙轻轻拍背。这让Jake不悦，母亲生病时父亲的探视比查房的大夫还要简短和公式化，Wesker的耐心让他替母亲不值。

但他没有办法把怨气朝向新的小妈妈，对方还那样小，肚子里却在孕育生命。他经常看着Leon蜷在沙发上想要找个舒服姿势的样子，觉得Omega真是不可思议，那样少年感的细长手脚，等到足月挺着滚圆的肚子时，一定会像个小蚂蚁。这么早就怀孕的身体，还没长开就被迫成熟，他觉得Leon可能不会再长大了，但这样也符合人们对于Omega的期许。

所以当他有一天出门又临时返回时，听到的脆甜笑声让他觉得奇特又陌生。传自Spencer家族的老宅有个古典的巨大的图书室，书架顶到了天花板，所以还配有滑动升降梯。他循着笑声走过去，心怀鬼胎地停在门口。

“Mamacita！再推一次，没关系的！”

是从未听过的Leon的带着笑意的声音，等来的是女仆无奈又慈爱的嗔怪，但接着他还是听到了轮子的滚动声和更欢快的笑声。Jake不知道自己站在门口时是什么表情，但他的存在被发现时，让一切声音戛然而止。他的小妈妈睁大了眼睛，无措地抓着梯子的扶手，为自己在“孩子”面前的不规矩难堪得像要晕过去。女仆解了围，让他看在未出世的弟妹份上，过来帮忙扶一把。他扶着梯子向上望去，看到又小又翘的屁股晃动着一阶一阶地往下，落入他双臂的陷阱。他一条手臂格在Omega的膝弯，另一只手圈住了背，把对方像个小新娘一样抱起来。Leon下意识搂住了他的脖子，软绵绵的毛衣袖子擦过他后颈的皮肤，馨香的味道一下充盈了他的鼻子，窜到眉心。Omega的小身体在松松的毛衣里滑动，他搂紧了一些，警告自己不要低头去闻那暗金色的头发。

晚饭多了个苹果派，Mamacita说是Leon给他做的，因为今天是他的生日。他有些意外，Wesker家没有庆生的习惯，因为Wesker嫌麻烦，而母亲在他很小的时候就病了。苹果派的香气像母亲以前做的，Leon多半向女仆打听了方子，所以格外放了很多肉桂砂糖。他把派切开，甜蜜的汁液沿着切口缓慢浓稠地流下，让时间也近乎停止。Leon羞涩又期待地望着他，似乎很高兴能有个机会挽回白天顽皮的印象，让自己能有点母亲的模样。

Jake却忍不住想要嘲弄，他拿起一半派，吸吮着馅料流下的甜汁，把舌尖伸进切口，在里面搅了一圈，顶起了派皮。他做得很慢，确保Leon看到他的每一个动作，然后，咬下最多汁的一口，故意发出满足的呻吟。

“又香又软，”他看着Omega有些惊慌的灰蓝色眼睛，露出笑容，把沾了馅料的手伸在面前，食指和中指分开，让Omega清清楚楚地看到汁液沿着指尖黏腻地滑下，“你把苹果的甜水都烤出来了，我很喜欢。”

“可怜的小东西”落荒而逃，他希望这个教训能让对方打消想要做他妈妈的荒谬念头，可是心里却浮起不知所以的酸涩。


	4. 白巧克力草莓挞

他入学后再次回家的周末，一开门就被信息素吓了一跳。

他的父亲应该是一直没有回来过，Omega气息里的不安已经在所有的情绪里占据了主要的位置，那些闻起来可口的甜香和让人觉得温暖的怀孕味道，现在全都被挤到了一边，似有似无。

看到他抽着鼻子皱起眉的样子，女仆似乎也察觉到了问题。当然，无法闻到信息素的Beta也早通过Leon的其他状态知道情况不妙。她带着Jake走到阁楼，看到那里新收拾出来的空间已经被Omega用来筑巢。天窗里洒落的阳光下，厚地毯上有一个看起来形状奇怪的大靠枕，旁边是一些父亲的衣服，一些绒布玩偶，还有很多的零食，每个看起来都被打开过，但似乎都只吃了一点。稍远的角落里有一些首饰盒，看起来是新的，也许是父亲寄回来的礼物，但并没有思考过是否合Omega的喜好。

Leon就睡在那个靠枕上，靠枕有个凹槽，能让人侧躺在里面。他突然意识到这个很大的U型靠枕是孕期枕，可以让怀孕的人比较舒服的侧卧，前后都有倚靠，腿也能分开搭在中间延伸出来的垫子上，整个设计应该说很贴合孕期Omega的身形曲线，可Leon的身形看起来还并不到需要这个的时候，之所以睡在这里，大概只是因为筑了巢。

Mamacita说从没见过Omega这么晚筑巢，一般都应该是在受孕之前的热潮期就开始的，小东西完全是后知后觉。Omega根本还没有意识到自己变成了什么存在，就被迫早早塞进了自己的角色。

他小心地沿着这个巢走到了角落里，捡起了一个首饰盒。里面是条铂金手链，看起来很贵，但和Leon格格不入，他倒是能想起母亲有适合搭配它的礼服。也许在他淡漠疏离的父亲心里，根本就没有弄清、也没有必要弄清楚两任妻子的区别。他在别的盒子里又看到了钻石天鹅吊坠，还有鸽血玛瑙的耳环，全都是Leon不会需要的东西，但Omega又不能舍弃它们，只好不远不近地放在放在了一旁。

孕期的Omega会需要的只有Alpha本人。他感到那些不安的情绪轻轻地在他皮肤上骚动，像水母的触须，飘摇着轻触一下又离开，把能吸收到的一点点Alpha信息素包裹进去，隐秘地因为狂喜而颤抖。

Leon没有排斥他的味道。

说到底，他终究是父亲的儿子。Jake不知道自己口舌变得干燥，只是下意识地咽了咽口水，并让更多信息素释放出来。Leon微微皱起的眉明显地平缓了不少，尽管还是能从那张稚气的脸上看到眼睛下方因为少眠而带来的青色，但神色显然比他刚进来时安详得多。他半跪在地上，看着Omega过长的衣袖里露出的手指，想知道如果轻轻碰一下，这个从他的信息素里讨要安抚的小东西会不会一下惊醒过来。

答案是，会的。

蓝色的眼睛一下睁开了，Leon望向他时的表情是惊喜的，然后变为失望和警惕。Jake扯起了一个笑容，问他想不想去自己学校看看。

这是个Leon无法拒绝的邀请。Omega当然想去，他不用想也知道。Leon在中学的成绩非常好，参加的各种活动也能看出来小东西想要申请一个好学校的努力，只是一旦结婚和怀孕，一切也就戛然而止了。

他不知道自己为什么会提出这个邀请，他甚至不知道自己为什么回来。他看到Leon尽管怀疑，也还是迅速地爬了起来，尴尬地看到身上的睡衣后赶快跑回了卧室。等到Leon梳洗完和换好衣服再出来时，穿得就像个孩子。

宽松的兜帽衫和牛仔裤，裤子有些紧了，但不妨事。帽衫的袖子很长，就算戴着孕期手环也看不出来。Omega甚至还喷了抑味剂，这样的郑重和隐瞒，让他知道自己做对了，又错得离谱。

他跨上摩托车时给了Leon一个头盔，Leon有些迟疑，但还是戴上了，接着小心地坐在了他背后。手臂怯生生地不知道该放在哪，最终搭在了他的肩背上。

“搂着。”他说，“我不会开太快，但这样你会很累。”

Leon照做了，由他风驰电掣地带着往学校的方向赶去。

等到晚上他们回家，Leon洗完澡也洗掉了抑味剂之后，Jake才真正意识到大事不好。那些气息已经没有了白天的遮掩，而是从水母变成了章鱼，吸附着他，渴求他的关注与爱。

他和Leon坐在桌子两端，安静地吃饭，但气息交缠得毫无廉耻。Leon低着头，眼圈发红，神情里满是不情愿，却没有阻止的办法。Mamacita察觉不到这蠢蠢欲动的气氛，给他们端上一道道菜品，又去忙甜点。他露出坏笑，让自己的气息毫不掩饰地与Omega勾缠。

你湿了吗？他问。

没有，不要问这样的问题。

热吗？高兴还是难过？呼吸急促了，喘不上气吗？我还可以更厉害一点。

Leon惊惧地看了他一眼，神情里又是警告又是哀求。他心软了，不为别的，他想起了Omega走在校园里时的模样。这个看起来比谁都小的准妈妈贪恋地看着一切与自己无缘了的景色，也许猜想着自己也能住在吵闹的宿舍里，参加联谊会，去听课时小鼻子上架着黑框眼镜，在图书馆里占据一个角落投入地学习。会有很多同学和朋友，会有很多欢笑和不一样的未来。

他的愤怒和女仆的甜点同时上桌，一个白巧克力草莓挞，Leon勉强吃了一口就放下了叉子，忍无可忍地离开。女仆见怪不怪，嘟囔着晚上再准备一些别的点心，以免孕期的Omega突然饿了想吃。他向Mamacita道谢，尽量波澜不惊地吃掉了那个草莓挞，若无其事地与她聊天，磨蹭了一会儿再回到自己的房间，等到女仆把一切收拾完，不再有动静时，他悄悄地走进了父亲的卧室。

“我不是对你生气，”他对床上那个蜷缩的身形说。没有开灯，只有窗帘间透过的月光，他只能看到Leon的轮廓。但他不用看到对方的脸也知道Omega在哭，在空气里静谧地倾诉孤寂和失望和无尽的哀伤。

“我只是想让你开心一下。”他靠近了一些，Leon蜷缩得更紧了。父亲不在，我有责任照顾你。

这句话他没有说出口，因为根本就没办法添加丝毫的可信。他释放出信息素，让它们像无形的手一样爱抚着Omega的身躯，无视着毯子和衣服的阻隔。Leon惊讶地哽咽了一声，让他不要这样。

但我要这样。他贴着对方的曲线躺下，尽管还隔着毯子。是你要我这样。

他的手掌碰到了Omega的手背，Leon一下抽了回去，紧紧地把这只手握在手里抱在胸前。

你湿了吗？

他再次无声地问。你告诉我，我就不亲自查看。

Leon屏住了呼吸。

他的手放在了Leon腰上，轻轻地抚过胯骨，停留在腿根的位置。

现在呢？

他低下头，鼻尖已经能触到那些柔软的发丝。毯子里的身体不住地颤抖，他扣住了Omega的胯骨，让整个掌心贴了上去。

我下次再带你去学校好不好？

Leon的颤抖停止了。当他再次碰触对方光滑的手背时，那只手没有逃开。


	5. 肉桂糖浆浸水果

是产检的日子。他陪着去了，结果是自然而然地被其他的夫妻当成了孩子的父亲，而Leon也没有在他人面前指着高大的Jake说这是自己儿子的勇气，哪怕只是继子。医院里不乏年轻怀孕的Omega，Leon从外表上看起来仍然是最小的。他看着父亲的小妻子换上检查用的服装，不知道父亲以前有没有陪Omega来过，又是怎么面对他人目光的。或许这在Alpha的世界里确实司空见惯，日后他也将习惯拥有一位这么年轻的Omega，彰显自己身份的同时也为自己诞下数量足够的后代，。

当然，医生不会犯认错配偶的错误，只是在听说Wesker已经两个月没有回家时皱了眉，望了望他，欲言又止。

“有什么情况和我说也可以。”他心怀鬼胎地向医生表示，可医生警告地看了他一眼。医生是Beta，没理由闻出他和Omega身上信息素的味道，只是出于经验和常识，知道一个Alpha和别人的Omega长时间在一起时会发生什么。他觉得Mamacita未必没有怀疑，但说到底她只是个女仆，想必不多管闲事也是她得到Wesker信任的原因之一。

医院让Leon紧张，大部分人都如此，虽然Omega像个任人摆布的娃娃一般柔顺地做完了所有检查，但当Jake牵起他的手往外走时，掌心里好像握着一个小冰块。

“冷吗？”他温和地问，Leon摇摇头，在走出医院时伸手挡了挡照到脸上的阳光。这次他们当然不是坐摩托车，而是让司机开了Wesker的商务车。车里有一些Alpha的味道残留，还放着女仆准备的各种用品齐全的手提包。他们把包欲盖弥彰地放在两人中间，他的心里却在数着时间，想要一到家就把Omega抱在腿上，让可怜的小东西暖和起来。在医院里看到的孕产资料和其他Omega足月的身形让他心疼又躁动，自己在几个月后会有个幼小的弟弟或妹妹这件事顿时更加有了现实感，他想了想Leon抱着一个襁褓中的婴儿的画面，觉得迷一般的罪恶又迷一般的诱惑。汽车平稳地行驶，他觉得有点热，但不敢调低冷气，只好敞开了外套。这个动作惊动了一直往窗外看的Leon，Omega回过头来，眼眶发红，眼角还有湿润的痕迹。

他快要等不到回家了。

“吃点东西？”他问。

Leon点点头。于是他从女仆的手提包里翻出了一个密封盖玻璃罐，里面是糖浆浸泡的水果球，是Leon这几天突然想吃的东西。Mamacita一边感慨糖渍水果竟然也有这么麻烦的做法，一边很高兴Omega主动说出自己的口味。他看着女仆像女巫一样往锅里倒上鲜酸橙汁，意大利香醋，葡萄汁，梨子汁，又加上红糖和豆蔻籽，薄荷叶和肉桂。那些水果球是他挖的，是还差一点就熟透的罗马甜瓜。Leon不知道那些每一个形状都圆润饱满的金橙色小球出自他的手笔，只是乖巧地等待他打开罐子，然后用银水果叉扎起一个汁液浓滑的熟软果球，用一只手虚虚地接着，送进张开的粉色嘴唇里，用舌头压平它，闭上眼睛享受甜食带来的一瞬间美好颅内高潮，最后意犹未尽地，用舌尖舔舔唇角的糖汁。

“我也想吃。”他戏谑地说，在Leon吃完一个果球之后才意识到自己不知何时屏住了呼吸。Leon不明就里地望向他，反应过来之后赶快把水果叉递给了他。他笑了。

我想让你用嘴喂我，想把它们放在你的身体上，它们有的会顺着你的线条滚落，留下湿润又甜蜜的痕迹，有的会好好呆在原位，和你一起等待我的品尝。

Leon没法知道他想得有这么具体，但从信息素读出了他的情愫。嫩白的小脸上终于有了颜色，微微垂下头，用前发遮住了自己的眼睛，似乎这样就能隔绝掉不想要接触的一切。

所以当他回家以后，趁着没有人，第一件事就是把Leon困在父亲卧室的门背后，用手指把那些碍事的头发梳到耳后。Leon用委婉又抗拒的语调轻轻叫他的名字，却在他把那双冰凉的手握在手心里时困难地吞咽。Jake把那双手分开放在自己温暖的颈间，让它们感受自己的心跳和血液。

你也想要的。Jake把父亲的小妻子抱起来，感到衣领马上被抓紧了。他抱起Omega丰润的大腿好让对方与自己平视，让信息素钻进那逐渐有了温度的手心。你想要的，我知道，Omega在孕期不会发情，但就算是Beta也会在这段时间里有正常的生理需要。我不会标记你，我只是想让你好过一点，我只是想做父亲不会为你做的事，他没法做的，他不想做的，他不屑于做的，只要是为了你，我都愿意。

我和他的信息素简直一模一样，不是吗？

“我甚至不介意你叫我Albert。”开玩笑，他介意的。但Leon也不会真的这么叫的，不是吗？

他肆意地放出自己的气息，看着Omega的眼神从惊讶到迷茫，在被放到地上还被转过身时懵懵懂懂又依依不舍地松开他的脖子。他伸手去拽掉Omega的裤子，发现它已经湿得一塌糊涂，那些滑腻的汁液黏在他的手指上，是他闻过的最好闻又最下流的味道。Omega的信息素里已经全是雌性的迁就与屈服，还有一点点犹疑飘摇其间，像火柴燃尽时最后的一股轻烟，逐渐变得薄而淡，逐渐消失到不见。在被他的手掌伸向私密部位时Leon惊喘了一声，他用另一只手盖住了Omega小而柔软的脸，轻轻地低声安抚，告诉对方一切都很好。黑暗和微微的窒息感似乎让Omega安心又心动，掩饰不住的渴望绵绵密密，通过信息素像潮水一般淹没了他们，就算是Jake也有一秒钟的失神。他不自觉地回应了，虽然一开始就是他挑起来的，但现在却好像得到了默许，有了同谋。他用整个身体笼罩住对方，从背后只能看到他的靴子间Omega站立不稳的小腿和脚。他在Omega腿间的手尽职又尽兴地爱抚揉弄，只抽空拉开了自己的裤子，释放出了硬挺的，Alpha气息十足的阴茎。

年轻Alpha的侵略性不知收敛了，Leon的身体几乎要完全瘫软在他的怀里，却在他弯着腰，把茎身插进了Omega的大腿之间时下意识地并拢双腿。Omega在他的手掌下发出亲昵又微弱的呻吟，在他用下体擦过穴口，继而会阴，继而碰到软软的囊袋时难耐地扭动。他含住了一个小巧的耳垂，听到的声音如泣如诉。Omega的手徒劳地抓着门板，腰身向下凹成一段弧线，好把屁股和软软的腿根更多地向后送出去。

好乖。他嗓音低哑到几乎发不出声，但是在忘情地开始抽插之前仍然忍不住想要说一些他觉得自己本不该说的话。抱着你好舒服，你怎么可以这么香，这么软，这么乖，你太美了，让人怎么能不想要你，你是我的，你应该是我的，为什么你不是我的？

“妈咪。”Jake低声说道。Leon剧烈地颤抖了起来，下半身无法控制地抽搐，把微凉的液体射了他一手，然后再也没有了站立的力气，也似乎从什么迷梦里醒了过来。Omega把捂着脸的手掌拽开，用难以形容的神情回过了头。

小妈咪。Jake觉得心里一阵不知从何而来的抽痛，然后紧紧地抱住了Omega的身体，小心地避开了那略微沉重起来的腹部，把Omega拎到了床上。还差一点了，他闻着Leon颈间的味道，觉得自己快要疯了。还差一点，让我做完，他用脸颊摩擦着对方，就差一点了。

于是那双终于不凉了的手来到了他的阴茎上。


	6. 熔岩巧克力

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake把小妈吃了

他感到搭在腰上的手臂动了一下，似乎要离开，心里马上一阵不期然的恐慌，期待Jake只是调整一下姿势。可Jake竟然坐了起来，还从另一侧下了床。

年轻人会在夜里偷偷过来抱着他睡已经成了彼此心照不宣的事情，他知道这样不对，可是没有Alpha的陪伴他已经没有办法从睡眠中得到休息了。如果不是他之前在夜里迷茫地抱着一件Wesker的衬衣走来走去，把女仆都吓了一跳，谁也不知道他焦灼到了这样的程度，包括他自己。

他需要Jake的信息素就像需要氧气，只要年轻人在身边，他就无法控制自己从对方身上拼命汲取Alpha的气息。胸口里的钝痛会因此而慢慢缓解，但下体总会忍不住分泌出热液。那曾经让他觉得噩梦一般的初夜现在已经变成了无限回味的春梦，有时候让他忍不住好奇那是否真的发生过，他又是不是真的从性爱中得到过那么强烈的愉悦。

Jake甚至开始穿起了衣服。他犹疑地望着对方，又看看时间，还没有到早上。

“我还有一个小时就到发情期。”Jake迅速地说，“我得去找个Beta，再打抑制剂。”

是了。对未婚的Alpha来说，发情期初期发泄一下再用抑制剂，会比较健康。

Jake关上了门，他却还盯着门看了很久，直到心脏被腐蚀般的酸楚侵袭。Jake的离去似乎也带走了空气中的氧气，被抛下的孤单感就像冷雾，慢慢浸入皮肤直到骨髓，暖绒的毛毯裹得再紧也没有用。突然之间床像一个寂寞形成的深色泥淖，正在准备把他缓慢地吞噬。惊吓之中他从床上跳了起来，但他再没有灵活的动作了，膝盖磕在地上的疼痛让他叫出声，双手仍下意识地捂住了肚子。

快十七周了。他跪在地上迷茫地低头看去，又一次觉得隆起的腹部十分陌生。可是已经有胎动了，医生和孕期APP都给告诉他宝宝开始有听力了，可以让父亲每天都和里面的小东西说说话，在胎动的时候多多抚触，让信息素给妈妈和孩子都多一些抚慰和安全感。

可是没有抚触怎么办？他小声地问。医生迟疑了一下，温和地告诉他那也不会有太大影响，保持轻松的心情就好。

天还没亮，但他没有办法继续睡了。浴室镜子里的脸有谜一样的陌生感，Leon看着自己，忍不住把脸扭过来又扭过去，唯一熟悉的居然只有头上的发夹。那是个粉红色的小兔子发夹，看起来像很小的女孩子才会戴的东西，是曾经谁开玩笑硬给他戴上的，身边一下子响起了好些并不带恶意的笑声。他当时有露出不高兴的样子吧？但又觉得很方便，于是每天洗脸的时候都用它来别住前发。

可他明明收起来了。妈妈说过，和Alpha结婚了就不要再像小孩子一样。

他是什么时候拿出来的？

他把发夹取下来握在手心，愣愣地看着它。小兔子从冰冷的手里滑落，掉进洗脸池的凉水里，带沉了一片湿软的玫瑰花瓣。女仆教他用温热的玫瑰花水洗脸，他稀里糊涂地就照做了，现在一想却觉得悚然。这一定是Muller夫人生前的习惯，而他就在这冰冷的房子里，她曾经的位置上毫无知觉地过着她留下来的人生。

会死的。他不敢再看镜子，却感到眼泪热热地流下脸颊。几天前校长的探望总算让他知道了这仓促婚姻的原因，他应该感恩的，该给Wesker好好留下一个孩子，就不要奢求什么爱了。等孩子出生，他就有人陪伴了，他会把孩子养大，如果是男孩子，那就要像Jake一样。千万，千万不要是Omega。

胎动又来了，本该幸福的感觉却让他觉得脆弱不堪，膝盖的疼痛也鲜明起来，他想休息，但不想回到床上，不知道哪里可以去，他好想回家。

对，回家好了。他用手背擦掉眼泪，踉跄地拖出行李箱，开始收拾衣服。胎动得更厉害了一点，甚至有一些些疼，他靠着衣柜，安抚地摸着隆起的下腹。

乖了，宝宝，不要闹，不要哭了。

他说出了声，也许音量只有他能听见，也许声音还没有流泪的声音大。也就是这时，门开了，熟悉的信息素味道一下充满了房间，他像从真空中一下回到地球，求生般地呼吸着，朦胧的视线里看到Alpha高大的身影一下来到了面前，接着把他抱进了怀里。

“我没办法不回来，”对方用压低了却仍然激动得不自然的声音说， “我满脑子都是你，我什么也干不了，我只能回来。”

那不要走了，只要不走，让我做什么都可以。

他早该在Alpha出门时就这么说的。温暖的手伸进了他的睡衣里，带着温柔的力度抚摩他的腰背，孕期敏感的皮肤因为Alpha的气息既想安然地舒缓又兴奋得颤栗，他懵懂地下意识把手放在了对方的脖子上，感到信息素源源不断地钻进手心，甜美又酥痒，像千万只微小的蚂蚁沿着神经从掌心一直爬到胸口，难以忍受却又像浮在水中。他不自觉地夹紧双腿又松开，肌肉紧绷又失去力量，整个人都软绵绵地挂在了Alpha的手臂里。

“乖了，不要哭了，”Alpha低声重复，把他抱了起来。他又回到了那个仿佛泥淖的床上，不，不是仿佛，是真的。黑色泥浆在他身下温热又粘稠，隔着睡衣都能黏住他的后背。Alpha亲吻着他的嘴唇和脸颊，继而是他仰起的脖子，他的衣服不知何时已经不能遮蔽身体了，初生的柔软小乳房和隆起的小腹就这样完完全全地展现，让他一时间想要遮盖自己，可是他的手在头顶上，被柔和地按着，以至于他都没有发现已经失去了它们的自由。吻来到锁骨了，还在往下，Leon的心跳得要蹦出胸口，呼吸急促得连胸膛都在发抖。终于，乳尖被亲吻时的欢愉让他尖叫出声，异常敏感又异常柔嫩的小小软肉被舔得立了起来，再被Alpha用舌尖抵下去。他不甘心地呜咽，Alpha宠溺地轻轻吸住，一瞬间小腹深处有什么爆发了，强烈的电流感仿佛要把身体里所有其他的东西都挤出体外，包括心脏。

“哇哦……”Alpha发出了不可思议的声音，一只手伸进了他的腿间。他喘息着，总算意识到刚刚竟然因为被舔了胸口就有了一次高潮。他想要捂住脸，可是手还是不能动，他的整个身体都不会动了，只会顺从地跟随对方的动作，分开双腿，让新涌出的滑液沾染到Alpha的手指上，再被那手指又送回他的体内。

Leon咬紧了牙，他不能再出声，也不能再因为这么简单的碰触就又来一次。可他的身体好热，连那轻轻抽动的手指也跟着升温，他想说不要了，想求Alpha放过他，哪怕只是喘口气，可他不敢冒险开口，尤其是Jake又舔上了胸口的另一侧，两个敏感处被一起点燃的压迫让他几乎窒息，即便咬着嘴唇也从鼻间发出了啜泣。Jake的身体抖了一下，从他胸口上抬起头，嘴唇贴在他耳边说了声对不起。

为什么？

他勉强地思考着这句话，然后感到了不同于手指的粗硬物体试探性地接触了一下他的穴口。

可为什么要对不起？

他迷茫地抬起头，却看不清Jake脸上的表情。饱满的肿胀疼痛从早已充血多时的下体袭来，夺走了他几乎所有的思维。可他下意识地知道，这感觉他既万分害怕又万分期待。Jake既是在忍耐也是在贪婪获取，仿佛第一次交合的每一秒都不能错过和松懈。熟软水果般的甬道一点点地吞进粗长的阴茎，润滑紧致得让Alpha发出了超越满足的感叹。Leon紧紧闭着眼睛，听得不明就里，所能明白的只有身体深处的感觉，那感觉就像升向夜空的焰火，到了某个高度，就会璀璨地散开，铺满整个天幕。他的手已经被放开了，却还无知无觉地留在枕头上。Jake用双手托起了他的后腰，把他丰腴柔软的屁股和大腿架到自己强有力的胳膊和跪着的大腿上，猛烈又轻巧地抽动起来。

Leon又开始了哭泣，额头上都是细密的汗珠，过于强烈的快感让他想要像蛇一样用力蜷曲，摇着头哀求慢一点。Jake却喘息着加快了速度，用Alpha的命令语气对他说了一句话。灰蓝色的眼睛猛地睁大了，Omega的声音全都窒在了喉咙里，也许他哭得太大声了，Jake不得不命令他不要出声。可这样一来他觉得浑身的悸动更加无处宣泄，微微的恐惧之中兴奋感却在大脑中不断炸开，他竟然因为这个又迎来了高潮。

强烈余韵的刺激中他感到Jake改变了节奏，速度慢了下来却每次都要插到最深。热流随着被摩擦得仿佛要燃烧起来的肠壁贯穿到全身，Leon动弹不得的身体随着Jake的动作摇晃，每一次被深深进入都发出撒娇般的啜泣，却还在隐隐地冒出期待。他的脑子已经不清醒了，可身体还有记忆，知道还有一个地方更加想要被碰触，被侵入，那种感觉会古怪又可怕，可最后会是甜美的，会甜美到疼痛，让他抽搐颤抖，会让他觉得心脏都被挤压到破裂。

“不，不要……”他无声地说，眼泪顺着眼角流到发间。

不要，那里有宝宝。


End file.
